Better then Pie
by MsDibgyDi
Summary: The way "X in the File" would have ended if I was in charge : A little fluffy! I don't own Bones...but if I did, Booth would be shirtless 24/7!


BETTER THEN PIE

Bone and Booth were laying on the hood of the SUV in the light of the desert moon, taking in the sheer beauty of the night sky - millions of stars lay out before them in a display of cosmic perfection.

"Quite a show huh?" Booth questioned Bones, in an attempt to make sure she appreciated the significance of the stunning scene spread out before them.

"Shouldn't we be going home?"

As he suspected she really wasn't seeing it for what it was. She really was the kind of person that needed to take a leaf out of the "step back and smell the roses" book of life. Considering that the opportunity to make her appreciate the simplistic beauty of the night sky wouldn't arise again in the near future, Booth thought he would be remiss if he didn't get her to pay attention now.

"Ahh... come on Bones, how many times do you get to check out a desert sky?"

He raised an eyebrow as he looked over at her beautiful face, turned it towards his on the windshield of the car. She gave him a beautiful smile in response, and then looked up at the sky he was indicating.

"I've been in the desert many times...though usually I'm digging in the ground...not looking up."

Bones had to agree with Booth's assessment – this was a rather rare opportunity, and she always did like to make the most of any opportunities to grow Booth thrust in her direction. He always seemed to have an uncanny knowledge of what would be good for her and get her to better understand the human condition.

Booth could see that she was open to his suggestion.

"Now's your chance to look up, so LOOK UP!" She couldn't help but laugh as his insistence, and proceeded to just ponder the vast space before her for a moment; that was until her inability to stop thinking just had to butt into the moment.

"It's ridiculous to think that there is anything on this planet worth seeing which merits crossing what are literally astronomical distances". Making reference to the case they had just closed that involved some rather alien obsessed individuals.

Once again she rolled her head to face Booth on the windshield just as he turned to look at her with a rather incredulous look on his face.

"Maybe aliens are anthropologists...maybe they just want to study our religion, and sex... and love..and our funny languages, and line dancing?"

She just had to laugh at the strength of his response – he really was such an open minded man, and it always seemed to frustrate him if she was too quick to put a limit on the possibilities of human nature. Or in this case alien nature. She couldn't help but think that if the world really was as Booth chose to see it, and people really did have the potential that he assigned them in his mind, then it wouldn't be a half bad place to travel astronomical distances to visit.

"That's an interesting possibility I hadn't considered" She wanted to make sure that he understood that she had heard what he had to say, and thought it had merit.

Seeing that Bones had taken in his point of view, and hadn't just rejected it out right Booth felt he could expand on his explanation a little further.

"Well living creatures they like to reach out Bones"

With that comment she laughed again and met his eyes with a cheeky almost flirtatious smile on her face.

"Living creatures like to reach out and eat each other".

Booth had to smirk at this statement, realising that there was some truth to the point; but couldn't help sucking in a little breath at the hint of sexual innuendo to the statement.  
He felt like he should smack himself in the head for turning a perfectly innocent comment into something else entirely, until he saw her eyes sparkling at him as she deliberately and slowly licked her lips with the tip of her pretty pink tongue.

She was FLIRTING! Booth had to instantly fight the desire to jump her on the hood of his government issue SUV, in the middle of the freaking desert. Trying not to let on at the sheer intensity of his response to what was really only a subtle display of flirtation; Booth flashed Bones his best and most charming smile.

"You Bones, I would just love to eat!"

A look of surprise and then pure delight flashed across Bones face, as she turned her whole body to face his on the hood of the car. Clearly she hadn't been sure if her attempt at light flirting would even be picked up, let alone well received. She found it interesting to catalogue her physical response to his comment - heart rate increased, palms sweating and butterflies in the stomach.... interesting.....and an overwhelming impulse to be a little bolder.

"Well if that's the case Booth, I think we should conduct an experiment to see if your conclusions are correct?"

Booth definitely had to scream at himself to relax now. Bone's beautiful eyes were staring into his from a face that had the most delicate flush. She looked for all the world like an excited woman who was expecting to be kissed for the first time.  
He had to push that thought away – that was just his hopes colouring the events unfolding. At least that was what he thought until she grabbed hold of his shirt and yanked him across the hood towards her. She licked her lips again while she looked intently at his mouth and then told him to "Kiss me".

For just a second Booth thought he must have heard wrong, and just managed to splutter out a "What??" in response before Bones just proceeded to pull him closer still, the slippery surface to the hood aiding her in her determination. This time she looked him directly in the eye and said "I want you to kiss me" leaving no doubt in Booths mind that she meant exactly what she said. No longer able to control his response to her proximity, and wanting so badly to kiss her, Booth decided to throw caution to the wind and do as she requested.

He closed the distance to her mouth quickly, wanting to get there before this beautiful dream dissolved around him. Her lips were moist and soft, her breath warm and coffee scented as she sighed softly at the first touch of his lip.

Booth's tongue slipped into her mouth on the back of that sigh, strong and quick sliding over hers and making her toes curl in her shoes. He pulled her closer still and slightly under him on the hood as he deepened the kiss even further, not wanting to miss anything in case this opportunity, like that of the desert sky, didn't arise again.

Finally breaking the kiss when they could both no longer survive without air, Booth gently smoothed the hair back from Bones face and almost gingerly met her eyes; a little afraid of what he would find there. Instead of regret he expected, Bones eyes were alight with laughter and delight, sparkly into his so brightly as to rival even the most beautiful star above them. She laughed softly at the delighted little boy expression on his face and then asked "So what do you think – am I good enough to eat?"

Booth laughed at her question, having almost forgotten the conversation they were having before that mind blowing kiss. He dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose before he gave her the only answer that was true.

"Better then pie"


End file.
